From EP 1 240 439 B1 by the present Applicant, a device for torque transmission and for axially securing first and second torque transferring components is known. The device has the shape of an annular structural element with projections spaced apart around its circumference that can be inserted into gaps between projections of the second component resting in contact with the first component in such a manner that the sides of the projections, facing toward the said surface of the first component, can be attached to the surface of the first component.
In addition, from DE 195 44 316 B4, a rotary component coupling structure for a force transmission device is known with a first rotary component which has a plurality of first axially extending projections with gaps between the projections. The gaps have gap-bottom surfaces and a second rotary component which has a plurality of second projections that extend radially. The second projections engage in the gaps between the first projections. In addition, it is provided that the second projections can be supported in a first axial direction by the gap-bottom surfaces of the gaps and in a second axial direction by an abutment element. The abutment element is attached to the first projections.
These connection modes, known from the prior art, are of relatively complex structure and entail high production and assembly costs.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a fixed connection for the support of axial forces between two components of a transmission that have round cross-sections, such that very large axial forces can be withstood over the service life of the transmission. In addition, production and assembly costs should be low. In particular, a connection between an annular gear of a gearset and an annular gear carrier is envisaged. No transmission of torque is required.